The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly, to a pixel circuit and a method for driving a pixel circuit, an array substrate, and a display panel.
With the progress of display technologies, a new generation of organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses have lower manufacturing cost, faster response speed, higher contrast ratio, wider viewing angle, and larger operating temperature range than conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses. Furthermore, the OLED display apparatuses do not need backlight units, and have advantages such as bright color and light weight. Therefore, OLED display technologies have become the currently fastest-growing display technologies.
The current mainstream developing target of the OLED is to control the magnitude of the current between the source and the drain of a drive transistor by changing the gate voltage of the drive transistor directly driving the OLED to emit light so as to implement variation of the light emission luminance. However, in the process of fabricating the drive transistor, the threshold voltage of the drive transistor may be different at different locations due to process variation. Furthermore, as the working time passes and the operating environment changes, the threshold voltage of the drive transistor may drift. In another aspect, in a display device, different locations for the pixels may also cause different voltage drops (I-R Drops) of a power source, which may affect the driving current of the OLED.